The Hidden Slayer
by Kandilandqueen1429
Summary: Ever wonder why Lucys power always stays stronger when she's in water? Why Aquarius always freaks out at her for summoning her, When she can handle things herself? Why Aquarius always has an attitude the moment she is summoned? Read to find out more! This is my very first fanfic, please don't be too mean! @Originally The Changing Slayer


_**I do not own Fairy Tail! This is my very first fanfic so please be careful what you say about it. (: Reviews would be appreciated!**_

* * *

A blonde celestial mage rolled over to the sound of snoring into her ear, the sun shining bright through her side windows. She opened up her large brown eyes to see a pink blur laying next to her. Lifting her hand, she rubbed the sleep out of her sleep filled eyes before her vision focused in on the person sleeping next to her; Her best friend Natsu. Opening her mouth in a sigh, the female known as Lucy huffed under her breath. She couldn't believe that her best friend thought it would be alright to just barge right on in her apartment and make his self at home. Grinding her teeth together, she lowered her head down to the males level. Whispering softly into Natsus ear, she shook him lightly.

_**"Natsu..."**_

No response. So she tried again.

_**"Natsu..."**_

She stated louder. Clenching her teeth, the female became angry with the heavy sleeping male.

_**"NATSU!"**_

She screamed into his ear, causing him to fall out of bed with a loud thunk, taking the blankets with him. Lucy leaned over the bed to demonstrate how she felt about him, just breaking inside of her apartment whenever he wanted.

_**"Ow Luce, why did you scream in my ear!?" **_

Natus exclaimed, rubbing the top of his head, that hit the hardwood floor. Lucy placed her hand on her forehead as she shook her head back and forth. Knowing from the look that he was giving her, she wasn't going to get the right answer anyway. Clenching her fists she glared down at the male sitting on the hardwood floor.

_**"First of all, who the hell said that you could come inside of my apartment whenever you felt like?"**_

She exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at the pink haired friend. Waiting for the male to respond to her. Natsu just looked up at her with a stupid look on his face. Lucy shook her head back and forth before getting off of her bed, standing in front of him the female glared down at him.

_**"Second of all, did I give you permission to climb into bed with me?"**_

She stated in an anger filled tone at the male before grabbing a hold of her blanket and ripping it from underneath the male. Hearing him hit against the hardwood floor once more. Placing the blanket on top of her bed, as she fluffed up her pillows and made the bed. Tucking in the sides and folding the blanket over at the top. she smiled happily hearing the thunk of the male hitting his head once more. Turning around, the female placed her hands on her hips.

_**"I want you out of my apartment Natsu. You can't just come inside whenever you damn well feel like it."**_

She replied in an angry tone shaking her head back and forth before letting out a breath. Plastering her happy smile across her face, the female leaned down towards the male.

_**"Well I'm off to take a bath and you better be gone by the time I get out."**_

She responded humming softly beneath her breath as she made her way to her to the small bathroom inside her apartment. Closing the door softly behind her as she walked over to the faucet, she turned it all the way to the left as she placed it under the running water. Waiting for the right temperature against her hand. When the rightful temperature was made, she leaned over and plugged up the drain with the stopper.

As the water began to fill up, the female stripped off her sleepwear as she hummed another sweet tune. Looking over towards the water, the female noticed it filling up. Stopping the water, she stepped into the steamy water. Wincing at the feel of the temperature change against her skin. Leaning her head back against the side of her tub, she let out a sigh between her lips. Why did Natsu always have to cause her to be so angry? Why couldn't he, just be normal for once. Was that really a hard thing for him to do? Maybe that was asking him, to much.

Lifting her raspberry scented shampoo, she placed some into her hand and lathered it through her hair. Leaving it in for the correct amount of time before rinsing it out with her movable sprayer connected to her tub. Once that was done, she picked up the matching scented conditioner, squirting some in the palm of her hand before lathering it at the ends of her hair. As she waited for the conditioner, she did the other essentials while in the bath. After the set time on the conditioner, she rinsed it out before draining the tub. Reaching over she grabbed a white fluffy towel before dabbing the cloth down her frame catching all of the stray droplets. Wrapping the towel around her busty frame, the female sighed before opening up the bathroom door. Could her best friend still be here?

Walking out of the bathroom, she searched around her apartment for the offender named Natsu. Coming up empty handed, she let out a sigh of relief between her lips as she walked into her room to find an outfit for the day. Opening up her dresser she searched for her sexy undergarments, her dark striped tang top and a black flared out skirt. Pulling off the fluffy towel, she smiled while pulling on the items she had chosen for the day. Now the question was, how shall she wear her hair today?

Making her way over to the steamy bathroom, she wiped her hand across the steam filled mirror. Nibbling on her lower lip, the female lifted her hands to play with her hair. Trying to pull it up into a side pony, then taking it out. Shaking her head she tried more hair styles. Pulling it all off to the side, pig tails or just leaving it down. Frustration leaked through her frame as she clenched her fists. Why couldn't she get her hair to work right? Tapping her fingernails against the bathroom sink as she gazed into the mirror, thinking about what way her hair was going to be worn. Lifting her pointer finger up in the air, she smiled brightly coming up with an idea. Holding her hand over her celestial keys.

_**"Oh I know! Open gate of giant crab, Cancer!"**_

She cried out to one of her golden keys, this female treated her spirits correctly. Not like other celestial spirit users were doing these days. A golden light formed around the area where she stood. The giant crab spirit took form as he used his scissors as claws, forming the man with a drastic fashion sense before her eyes. Blue striped dress shirt, black pants with aquamarine stripes running down on the sides of his pants. Green shades that hide his eyes, black and red braided hair that ended up in a crab like shape for pincers, crab legs shooting out his back with his hair dressing materials inside of his pack on his leg.

_**"Cancer! What can I do for you today...baby?"**_

The spirit exclaimed pinching his scissors together once more, looking towards his master waiting for orders. Hearing his response caused her to cringe slightly at his ending catchphrase. Though things couldn't be change within a day, she would need to tell him every time and that can get tiring. Lucy smiled up towards her spirit holding her hair within her hands. Testing the length out with her touch. Loosening her hold, the female placed her pointed finger upon her lips. In a thinking motion she did, when in deep in thought. Lifting said finger up, she grinned brightly.

_**"Cancer I'd like for you to do something different with my hair... I want something that screams that I'm as badass as my Edolas counterpart Lucy Ashley."**_

She told her spirit before sitting upon the stool that appeared before her, her trusty spirit world chair. No doubt about it, it must of been Virgo another spirit that she had within her collection of friends. Cancer pinched his scissors in his hands as he thought about his masters request. Now what was her counterpart more like? She wore black a lot, his master couldn't mean that she wanted something drastic...right? He blinked. Lets go with something that can wash out with magic... He smiled using his magic fixing his masters desire into her hair. Standing back he grinned in response to the females new hair. Clearing his throat, he signaled that he was done.

_**"How's that...baby?"**_

He asked pinching his scissors within his hands like pincers on a crab. Lucy opened up her brown orbs to see the change her spirit did to her hair. Blinking she moved closer to the mirror. That wasn't her...right? Flipping her hand within her hair, she took a deep breath. This was a pretty drastic change. Her hair was now blonde with black lowlights underneath. Now what did her counterpart say about hair? Oh yeah.. it's just hair. No need to freak out, it will grow back. Giving herself a grand smile, she turned to her spirit rising out of the chair to hug her spirit.

_**"Words can not describe how happy I am with this, thank you Cancer."**_

She whispered into his shoulder while cancer wrapped his arms around his master tightly before taking a step back. Not wanting to cross a line with his master. Nodding his head, he grinned down towards the female.

_**"If you do not like it..I can remove it..Baby.."**_

The spirit replied before patting his masters head, waiting to hear her answer. Lucy turned her head back towards the mirror lifting the part into a side pony her signature hairstyle. Winking back towards her reflection, she grinned. Shaking her skull from side to side. Turning her frame back around towards her spirit.

_**"No it's perfect Cancer, just exactly what I asked for. You may go back now. Thank you."**_

She replied lifting his key in a closing formation before smiling in spite of her drastic change. How was her guildmates going to take the change? She couldn't help but raise her shoulders in a shrug before collecting her purse on the desk in her room. Heading for the door she opened it then closed it then locked it. Taking the stairs at a fast pace before opening up the last door to leave the apartment complex.

Taking a deep breath she summoned one of her other spirits a silver key held tightly in her hand as she called out to her celestial spirits.

_**"Open gate The Canis Minor...Nikora"**_

A golden light appeared in front of where she called her spirit. The one she called Plue, now stood before her, in all his little glory. White stubby feet and hands, the spirit formed into the shape of a walking snowman with complete carrot like nose and beady black eyes. Lucy smiled down at her spirit before picking him up in her arms.

_**"Hi Plue, did Cancer tell you that I got a new look?"**_

She asked sweetly walking along the channel near the water as she smiled. Looking over Lucy could see the little boat that always sailed by within the water. Her ears perked to the sound of the fishermen calling out to her.

_**"Be careful Lucy!"**_

Lucy smiled over towards the fisherman and waived with one hand in their direction as she kept walking along the channel until the end. Jumping off she hummed softly taking the streets to her family filled guild, Fairy Tail. Lucy couldn't help but smile in response to that. Walking along the stone filled path, passing by the markets within the area. The people surrounding her gave her a once over, she didn't look like herself now. When she gave them a bright smile, they did the same.

_**"Lucy, you look great!"**_

_**"Trying to impress someone miss Lucy?"**_

_**"Amazing Lucy!"**_

Lucy couldn't help but blush slightly in response to their statements, they were so nice and friendly. She didn't know that she would get that much feedback from the town. Was it really that noticeable? Taking a deep breath, she could see the guild doors within view. Her heart was accelerating within her chest as she took each step. How would they take in the new look? Nibbling on her lower lip, the female placed Plue down in front of the guild doors. Waving her celestial spirits key in her hand, she closed his gate, sending him back.

_**"Thank you Plue, You may go back now."**_

She stated with a smile before placing her key back on the key ring next to her other gold and silver keys. Taking a deep breath the female opened up the doors to complete chaos.

* * *

_** Sorry I'm going to stop there. Tell me what you really think! I worked really hard on doing this story. Keep in mind that this was my very first FanFic. Please be nice and leave me a review! You'll have to wait for my parings (:**_


End file.
